


18 revenge

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Revenge, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: IM not a writer just writing smut and bullshit enjoy I did not edit this so sorrycomments welcomed.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Master Roshi (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	18 revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed good or bad

18 was on edge from being at the kami house, it was not the fact that it was in the middle of the ocean, it was the old man as she called him. Master roshi and tried all he could to see her breast ass and everything else.18 had caught him a few times trying to sneak looks at her ass. 18 also beat the shit out of him but it never stuck with him roshi always kept trying to see her naked or touch her breast.

The last straw that broke 18 was when krillin needed to leave a month for work and on the first day he tried his same butt crap and 18 was ready to beat the shit out of him until she thought of a wonderful idea and flew away to get the supplies she needed. Master roshi was shocked that she didnt beat him up but went to watching tv while looking at the door every few minutes.

18 didnt come back till late that night with a few supplies a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, and a cockring. As 18 walked into the house she saw roshi asleep and went to wake him up.

“Roshi roshi wake up”

“Uh ahahahahah 18 youre bac-” roshi was cut off by very tongue filled kiss”

Im tired of resisting you lets fuck 18 said with a hint of a smirk

Roshi didnt even blink following her up to the biggest room, he quickly removed his clothing only to be stopped by 18.

“Hold on” 18 said “ I am in control lay on the bed and put the blindfold on”.

“But youre not naked “ roshi said leading to 18 removing her clothing letting her breast jiggle revealing she was not wearing any panties or bra.

Roshi smiled as his penis harden and did as she wanted he put the blindfold on and layed on the bed only to feel handcuffs cuff his hands. “Hey what are you doing” roshi said blinded and trapped.

“Going to have fun” 18 said getting the cock ring out putting it on roshis harden tip watching the pre cum drip out, 18 was not done she decided to use krillins secret pocket pussy and put it on roshis cock but taking it off everytime he was gonna come. After long she stopped and took the blindfold off but left the cuffs on.

Roshi was surprised thinking how 18 could still walk but then got another surprise seeing her mess with the cock ring making him wince she took it off to put her hand around the tip putting her fingers over the tip not letting him cum.

“Please 18”

“Not yet I have another surprise” with that 18 played a sextape of her and krillin. The tape was a birthday gift from 18 but in it was some of the most sexual things anybody has ever seen. 18 herself was getting wet from seeing herself getting fuck from behind and the the mouth from the multiform technique krillin used and she knew roshi was his penis was throbbing but still could not get relief since 18 still had her finger on his slit.

The video itself was 1 hour long tortured for roshi who was losing his mind towards the end 18 finally told roshi hed get to cum,

Are you read old man 18 said 

Yes YES YES YES roshi repeated 

In motion he felt relief as he came but then felt disgust since 18 had held his cock towards him instead of anywhere else. Roshi felt and saw his cum over his chest which was quite a lot. 18 laughed and had went to the bathroom to finnish herself off. It didnt take long the video did all the work. After she came out she laughed at the sight of roshi with cum all over himself, thinking she should untie him and decided against it.

“Well you never looked better to me” 18 laughed as she left the room/

“18 18 18” roshi screamed as she didnt comeback. ignoring him as she walked downstairs to watch tv

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed


End file.
